


Closer

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mission Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После провальной миссии Спок находит нетрадиционное средство для возвращения капитана в норму.</p><p>A translation of Closer by emmagrant01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319349) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Перевод фика emmagrant01 "Closer".  
> Перевод сделан на Фандомную Битву 2012.

  
_Фиииу…_  
  
Луч лазера срезал прядь волос с головы Джима Кирка, едва не оставив его без скальпа, и скользнул дальше, чтобы окончить путь в скале чуть левее. Капитан продолжал бежать, сконцентрировавшись на спине Спока и крича в коммуникатор:  
– "Энтерпрайз", прием, черт, слышите меня?..  
Следующий луч попал прямо в крышку коммуникатора, выбив его из руки. Кирк прибавил скорость.  
Спок завернул за угол прямо перед ним и исчез из вида. Еще два луча отметили стену, где он только что находился, пройдя в нескольких сантиметрах от Джима. Он тоже свернул за угол и прыгнул с двухметровой высоты, сгруппировавшись для падения, в ярко-красный песок. Немного просчитавшись, он перекувыркнулся, прежде чем снова вскочить на ноги. Спок уже был в шаттле, прикрывая его последнюю пробежку по открытому пространству. Песок проваливался под сапогами, заставляя пробуксовывать на месте и превращая в легкую мишень. Луч скользнул по бедру и Джим выругался, морщась.  
– О, твою… твою мать, Спок, прикрой меня!  
Спок был настолько сосредоточен, что его лицо походило на маску. Если он и слышал Джима, то никак не дал этого понять.  
Несколько последних метров — и Джим взлетел по трапу, скрипя зубами из-за боли в икрах. Чертовы 1.3 G этой чертовой планеты, и это еще самая мелкая неприятность!  
– Спок! — крикнул он, обрушиваясь в кресло пилота и включая двигатель. – Давай сюда свою задницу!  
Трап уже поднялся. Спок устроился в соседнем кресле и целился из их слабых фазеров по группе бойцов оппозиции.  
– Компьютер, запустить предстартовый протокол безопасности. Авторизация Кирк-альфа-два-пять-семь.  
–  _Принято. Щиты на 62 процента._  
Шаттл оторвался от земли, содрогаясь всем корпусом. Джим поморщился, надеясь, что не забыл что-нибудь важное. Спок, к счастью, оставил комментарии при себе — он был занят, отстреливаясь от тригоцианцев, и уже успел сбить какое-то большое орудие, которое они пытались установить.  
– Ну, лети же ты, чертов кусок дерьма, давай!   
Он видел периферийным зрением, как Спок поднял бровь.  
Шаттл послушно поднимался, его все еще сильно трясло, сильнее, чем хотелось бы Джиму, но все системы показывали нормальные параметры. Он выжал газ, и транспорт проскочил через атмосферу, вжав их обоих в кресла.  
– Я поведу? – спросил Спок, отключая оружие. В его тоне читался намек на понимание.  
– Конечно, – Джим перевел управление на Спока. Почти сразу же полет стал мягче, и шаттл перестало болтать. Джим выдохнул и потер лицо ладонями.  
– Джим… – начал Спок.  
– Шаттл вызывает "Энтерпрайз". "Энтерпрайз", ответьте.  
–  _"Энтерпрайз" на связи, капитан…_  
– Где, вашу мать, вы были?  
– _Простите капитан, мы потеряли вас_ , – было трудно не заметить напряжение в голосе Ухуры.  
– Мы попали в засаду, подготовленную на дороге группой повстанцев. Похоже, еще до нашего прибытия они устроили тут переворот. Мартин и Дидриксон мертвы, – он сделал паузу. – Я сожалею, лейтенант.  
– _Вам нужна помощь?_  – ее голос дрогнул, и Кирк закрыл глаза. Елена Дидриксон была близкой подругой Ниоты и одним из лучших лингвистов в Звездном флоте. Она всего несколько дней назад появилась на "Энтерепрайз", чтобы помочь во время мирных переговоров между Тригоцией и другими обитаемыми планетами системы. "Формальная миссия, ничего особенного". Разведке флота еще придется ответить ему за это.   
– Передаю последние координаты, где находились их тела. Пожалуйста, подымите их на борт.  
–  _Есть, сэр. Я сообщу координаты точки встречи через несколько минут._  
Джим вырубил связь и впечатал кулак в панель, заставив несколько лампочек тревожно замигать.  
– Да что же это такое… вашу мать!  
– Джим… – произнес Спок как всегда абсолютно ровным голосом.  
– Нет, я не собираюсь успокаиваться! – Джим уставился на вулканца, но Спок только мельком глянул на него своим фирменным оценивающим взглядом, который приберегал для случаев, когда Джиму окончательно сносило крышу. – Этого не должно было произойти. Гребанная разведка провалилась, и из-за этого мы потеряли двоих офицеров! На два гроба больше, чем я готов принять, такого точно не должно было произойти, просто какой-то козел, протирающий штаны в штабе, не учел того, что правительство Тригоции вот-вот падет из-за восстания ксенофобов. Блядь, – он откинулся в кресле.  
Спок, прищурившись, глянул на него и снова вернулся к панели управления, нажимая последовательности клавиш.  
–  _Автопилот включен._  
Спок снова повернулся к нему, но Джим уже поднялся и пошел к маленькому грузовому отсеку позади пассажирских кресел. Еще несколько часов назад этот корабль был полон смеха, энсин Мартин травил пошлые анекдоты, а лейтенант Дидриксон пыталась научить их нескольким непечатным выражениям, ходящим среди тригоцианцев. Эти дни им предстояло расслабляться и отдыхать на планете. Мирные переговоры были формальностью, несколько часов присутствия на подписании бумаг с участием одной из тригоцианских партий-однодневок. Даже Спок казался заинтересованным.  
  
Джим прижался лбом к холодной пластали стены и скрипнул зубами. Предполагалось, что это будет легкая миссия. На корабле все завидовали улетавшим. Черт, Боунз жутко обиделся, что Джим отказался брать его собой. Боунз мог бы теперь лежать мертвым, там, внизу. Джим выругался про себя и ударил кулаками по стене со всей силы, до боли.  
– Джим… – Спок прислонился к спинке пассажирского кресла.  
– Чего? – бросил Джим.  
– Ты расстроен.  
– Охренительно мягко сказано, – он тряхнул головой. – А ты нет, Спок? Я знаю, у тебя есть где-то человеческая половина. Чувствует ли она хоть что-нибудь? Боль предательства? Гнев? Что угодно!  
– Конечно. Но будет нелогично позволить эмоциям управлять…  
– Не читай мне лекции про логику, не сейчас, – Джим зажмурился и прислонился к стене. – До тебя еще не дошло, что люди не могут просто так отбросить случившееся? Что нам нужно выплеснуть все это, чтобы нормально жить дальше?  
– Я не знал, что использование грубой лексики, нанесение себе увечий, и поведение, несущее риск безопасности выжившим членам десантной группы означает «выплеснуть это».  
Джим открыл глаза и уставился на Спока.  
– Блядь, Спок, за два года ты так ничего про меня и не понял.  
Он не успел моргнуть и глазом, как Спока схватил его за горло и впечатал в пласталь стены, так что у Джима клацанули зубы. Придвинувшись вплотную, Спок сверлил его взглядом. В глазах вулканца читалось что-то темное, что-то, виденное Джимом лишь пару раз до этого. От такого взгляда по спине пробегал холодок.  
– Я знаю тебя, Джим.  
Джим не удержался и усмехнулся.  
– Так докажи.  
Уголки губ Спока еле заметно поднялись, словно в отражение полученной усмешки, и другая рука накрыл член Джима, сжимая плоть через ткань форменных брюк.  
– Я заметил, что у тебя есть несколько предпочтительных сценариев избавления от нежелательных сильных эмоций: физическая активность, к примеру.  
Ладонь погладила твердеющий член, и Джим застонал.  
– Спарринг нравится тебе больше всего, как и любая активность, включающая тесный физический контакт.   
– Уже горячее, – откликнулся Джим, неровно дыша.  
Спок расстегнул ширинку на его брюках и опустил жаркую ладонь на член.  
– Неужели?  
– Да, твою мать. Поцелуй меня.  
Спок задержался на нем взглядом, а потом прижался губами к его губам. Джим всхлипнул, когда его голова опять ударилась о стену. Рука Спока с нажимом гладила его член в том же темпе, как его язык скользил вдоль языка Джима, и это было почти за гранью.  
Спок прервал поцелуй и отстранился, прищурившись.  
– Не говори, что слышал это.  
На какую-то долю секунды по лицу Спока скользнула призрачная усмешка, и он опустился на колени. Джим ухмыльнулся.  
– Ты меня знаешь, да?  
Спок рывком стянул с него брюки до колен и поднял глаза.  
– Я пришел к заключению, что сексуальная разрядка — твой излюбленный способ сбрасывать напряжение.  
– Так и есть.  
Губы Спока скользнули по головке члена Джима, и тот подался бедрами вперед.  
– И особенно в подобных обстоятельствах тебе нравится оральная стимуляция полового члена, при этом…  
– Заткнись и просто начинай сосать.  
Спок вскинул бровь.  
–… при этом тебе нравится испытывать некоторые ограничения во время акта. Заведи руки за голову и не убирай, пока не получишь соответствующие инструкции.  
Джим исполнил просьбу, ухмыляясь еще ослепительнее. Спок заставил его раздвинуть колени как можно шире, насколько позволили брюки, спутывающие ноги, и посмотрел внимательно снизу вверх.  
– А теперь попроси меня. Вежливо.  
– Отсоси мне, Спок. Пожалуйста, боже, пожалуйста.  
– Так лучше, – пробормотал Спок. Обведя языком головку, он оттянул кожу, прежде чем взять член Джима в рот.  
– О, бля… да, – откликнулся Джим, закрывая глаза. Спок вобрал его член так глубоко, как только мог — а вулканцы, похоже, не имели рвотного рефлекса — и ощущение обволакивающего тепла было крышесносным. Язык Спока скользил по стволу, пока губы поднимались к головке, и Джим не удержался, положил ладони ему на затылок.  
– У тебя классно получается.  
– Я не разрешал тебе опускать руки.  
Джим всхлипнул из-за разрыва контакта.  
– Да, прости.  
Потом плечи будут чертовски болеть, но оно того стоит.  
Он сцепил руки за головой снова и стал смотреть, как член входит в рот Спока. Чудесный язык снова принялся за работу, а пальцы вулканца обхватили основание его члена и стали двигаться в направлении, противоположном тому, что задавал рот, нажимая так, как нужно. Зубы слегка задели нежную кожу под головкой, снова язык исследовал крайнюю плоть и, черт, Джиму это безумно нравилось.  
Рука исчезла с его члена, и через секунду пара мокрых пальцев пробрались между ягодиц. Джим застонал и попытался свести колени, но Спок другой рукой твердо прижал его к стене. Пальцы двигали мучительной медлительностью, поглаживая и кружа вокруг дырки, но даже не пытаясь дать ему то, чего ему хотелось. Он снова попробовал двинуть бедрами, показывая, что ему нужно, но не смог пошевелиться.  
– Пожалуйста… чертов…  
Наконец Спок осторожно проник в него пальцами, почти лениво лаская языком чувствительную точку под самой головкой члена. Джим выдохнул и поплыл. Пальцы вошли в него до третьего сустава и медленно заскользили обратно, продлевая ощущения. Джим забыл, как дышать.  
Пальцы замерли, растягивая его отверстие, и вновь скользнули внутрь, на этот раз более настойчиво. Движения языка Спока стали увереннее, он мягко массировал головку, глубоко всасывал, а другая рука снова стала надрачивать ствол. Интенсивность нарастала постепенно, и Джим забыл о том, что распускать руки ему запретили, и запустил пальцы в волосы Споку.  
Весь мир сжался до одной точки, он мог только трахать рот Спока и чувствовать, как его пальцы ввинчиваются ему в задницу, а рот так классно обрабатывает его член, что он кончил почти сразу. Он понимал, что ведет себя грубо, но ему было наплевать, он не мог не засаживать свой член Споку в глотку, не ругаться и не шипеть, потому что это было охуенно, мать его.  
Когда все закончилось, он свалился на пол, запутавшись в собственных штанах. Спок сел рядом, и Джим мог бы сказать, что никогда не видел его таким довольным. Джим улыбнулся.  
– Очень нетрадиционный способ успокаивать капитанов, знаешь ли.  
– Иногда требуются чрезвычайные меры.  
– Я могу вернуть услугу?  
На щеках Спока проступил оттенок зеленого.  
– Нет необходимости… в данный момент. Может быть, позже?  
Джим встал на колени и притянул Спока для поцелуя.  
– Спасибо. Мне было это нужно. Уж не знаю, почему.  
– Это не такая уж необычная реакция в ситуации, когда жизнь подверглась опасности. Люди часто ищут физического контакта, чтобы этим подтвердить факт, что они выжили.  
– Правда что ли? Ну, это многое объясняет в моей жизни.  
Спок открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но передумал. Джим снова поцеловал его.  
Раздался звук коммуникатора.  
–  _Энтерпрайз вызывает капитана Кирка._  
Джим вздохнул. Пора вернуться в реальность. Он поднялся на ноги и протянул руку Споку.  
– Служба зовет.  
Спок позволил помочь ему подняться.  
– Мы почти рядом с точкой встречи с "Энтерпрайз".  
Они поправили одежду и уселись в кресла пилотов, когда снова раздался свист вызова. "Энтерпрайз" вышел из гиперпространства и приближался, увеличиваясь на экране.  
– Кирк слушает.  
–  _Тела Мартина и Дидриксон были доставлены на борт. Доктор Маккой хочет знать, нужна ли вам или мистеру Споку медицинская помощь._  
Джим глянул на Спока.  
– Нет, у нас все в порядке.  
Повисла пауза.  
–  _Доктор просил передать: «Так я и поверил!» и собирается встречать вас в ангаре._  
Джим угадал в голосе Ухуры ухмылку.  
– Отлично, – откликнулся он. – Мы скоро будем на борту.   
Выключив связь, он повернулся к Споку.  
– Поведешь, или мне взять управление?  
– Веди ты.  
– Компьютер… — он прервался и повернулся к помощнику. – Сегодня вечером ты свободен?  
Спок прищурился.  
– В каком смысле?  
Джим усмехнулся.  
– Приходи ко мне вечером. Поужинаем, и я… верну долг.  
–  _Команда не распознана._  
Джим глянул на кнопку связи, проверяя, точно ли выключил ее. Выключил.  
– Вы планируете орально простимулировать меня в свою очередь, полагаю?  
– Один раз. Хочу услышать, как ты будешь умолять: «Отсоси мне, Джим». Хотя бы однажды.  
Губы Спока дернулись, показывая почти-улыбку.  
– Я впечатлен любовью землян использовать обсценную лексику во время коитуса.  
– Это просто  _слова_ , Спок. Можешь хоть раз перестать говорить, как в президиуме? Компьютер, отключить автопилот.  
–  _Автопилот отключен._  
  
Спок молчал минут десять, пока шаттл не спустил трап, и уже можно было видеть Маккоя и Скотти, ожидающих их снаружи, прежде чем наклониться к Джиму и шепнуть:   
– Я бы предпочел, чтобы сегодня ночью ты меня трахнул, если не возражаешь.  
После чего спустился по трапу, оставив Джима разбираться с неожиданной эрекцией и трикодером Маккоя.  
Уходя, Спок усмехнулся. Оно того стоило.


End file.
